


No

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Stiles Stilinski, but with a twist, though that's a surprise to Derek, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: Breaking up is hard to do...especially if Stiles has anything to say about it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 50
Kudos: 394
Collections: Sterek Goodness, Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luulapants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/gifts).



> written for the stiles shipping central ficlet exchange. i kind of took luulapants' requests of "break-up/make-up" and "moving in together" and smooshed them together. hope you like it!
> 
> thank you to my dearest em for reading it over and giving me your seal of approval
> 
> and, as always, *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
> *also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

Stiles sets the box he's carrying down on the coffee table and turns to look at Derek—a mask of disbelief on his face. There's no way he heard that right.

Derek, his self-sacrificing idiot of a boyfriend, absolutely _did not_ just try to break up with him using the piss-poor excuse of letting Stiles go to school without the burden of a relationship. The ‘ _so you can meet someone better_ ' was thankfully left unsaid.

Except that’s exactly what Derek did.

It shouldn't surprise him that Derek would attempt something like this. Lately, Derek's been trying to instigate fights in hopes Stiles would get angry enough to leave.

But Stiles knows what this is. For Derek, 'everyone leaves' is practically ingrained into the very fiber of his being. So, before they started dating, Stiles made the decision that no matter how much Derek pushed, he wasn't going anywhere.

Metaphorically speaking, that is. MIT is still across the country.

"No,” Stiles says, matter-of-factly. With that one word, Stiles spins back around and starts unboxing the items he'd brought over.

"What do you mean, ‘ _no_ ’?"

Stiles glances over his shoulder. The look he gets is adorable—Derek's brows are furrowed in confusion while the rest of his beautiful face attempts to pull off righteous indignation at being told no.

"You heard me. Wanna hear it in Spanish? _No_."

"But I'm breaking up with you. You can't tell me no."

Stiles snorts. "Think I can. In fact, I'm pretty sure I just did. Here," He hands Derek some of his most treasured Funko Pops—Luke, Leia, and Han. "Go put these by the movies."

"What are—"

Stiles shoos him away, and Derek—still visibly confused—complies.

Neither speak, and Stiles is sure Derek's mind is racing to come up with another asinine reason that they should break up.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, you can go ahead and stop. We're not breaking up. Short of you opening your mouth and telling me that you don't love me anymore—"

When Derek's mouth opens, Stiles crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for the lie to spill from Derek's lips—practically _daring_ him to say it—but the words never come. "That's what I thought. So if you're done trying to push me away, I'd really like to get the rest of my stuff moved in."

"What?" Derek gapes.

"Well. I'm gonna be spending most of my time here during breaks and stuff, might as well move in." Stiles’s grin is wide as he slaps Derek’s chest. "There's more stuff in the Jeep, and I'd like to get everything out of my dad's tonight."

"You're moving in?"

"Got a problem with that?" Stiles challenges, quirking a brow.

Derek's face contorts as a myriad of emotions cross his features before his expression softens into one of fondness and adoration. Stiles leans into the touch when Derek caresses his cheek, his thumb brushing over the moles that Stiles knows he likes to kiss. "No. Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
